Quarrels
by elvenangel3
Summary: Sora never could understand why Roxas and Riku could never get along.


Sora's eyes closed in bliss as Riku kept a steady rhythm going. The brunette whimpered softly and Riku leaned down to kiss him fiercely. Sora could feel the coil in his body start to tighten and moaned when Riku grazed his prostate. He was barely aware of hearing his bedroom door open suddenly, but the loud shout quickly brought him around. Horrified blue eyes snapped open to meet furious aquamarine as both lovers turned to see Roxas standing in Sora's doorway, looking disgusted and pissed off.

"What the hell, Rox!" Sora yelped.

Riku decided that the blond intruder would get more of a show if he moved off of Sora, so he settled for a narrowed glare and a snarl.

"Leave!" He barked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring him up here anymore." Roxas ignored Riku entirely, directing his question to his mortified twin.

"I lied okay! Please Roxas just shut the door!" Sora squeaked.

The blond huffed irritably, but obeyed with a slam.

The two lovers looked at each other with embarrassment and anger. Riku quickly pulled away and turned to pull on his discarded clothes. Sora sat up slowly trying to process the absurdity that had just happened.

"You told him I wasn't coming over anymore?" Riku asked him suddenly.

The silverette turned to stare accusingly at his younger lover.

Sora rolled his eyes and turned his back to fish around for his boxers and yank them up.

"I only said that so he'd stop bitching at me about you. I don't know why you two can't get along enough not to fight around me all the time." Sora was only slightly exasperated with the whole situation.

"So, you lie to him and pretend you're giving in, but instead sneak me in like some dirty secret?" Riku's eyes narrowed once more.

Sora shook his head, why did his boyfriend always get angry about this?

"I'm just trying to keep the peace, which is more than either of you do." He said quietly.

Riku simply scoffed at him.

"He was the one who walked in on us. How did I start that one?" He snapped.

Sora's pleading eyes morphed into a glare.

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway, obviously you can't even try to be nice for my sake." Sora was already sick of this argument.

"I have homework to do." Riku said coolly.

Without another word, the taller teen stalked out of his room and a few moments later he heard the front door slam. Sora dug the heels of his palms into his eyes in frustration. He let himself fall back onto his messy bed and told himself not to get upset. His brother and his lover had never liked each other, even back when Riku was just his friend. Did he understand it? No. Did he like it? Not a chance.

A buzzing cut through his thoughts and the brunette quickly dove off his bed to retrieve his cell phone. He grinned at the caller id.

"Hey, cutie." Kairi's pleasant voice greeted him before he could answer.

Sora sighed into the phone and sat back down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" His other best friend asked.

"They're fighting again."

Was it bad that Kairi knew the exact situation without any further explanation? She hummed sympathetically.

"What happened this time?"

Sora felt himself blush and really wanted to be able to lie well at that exact moment. As it was he couldn't, and Kairi was persistent when she was curious and concerned.

"Rox, ah, he um, caughtusinbedtogether." Sora slurred quickly as his face burned.

He heard the red-head quickly stifle a giggle, and could picture the laughter dancing in her eyes as she his her grin behind her hand.

"That's . . . unfortunate." She composed herself to answer.

"Yeah." Sora mumbled remembering the harsh words from both of them directed towards him.

"Do you want to come over?" Kairi asked sweetly.

"Be right there." Sora replied without having to think about it.

Ten roller-bladed minutes later Kairi was letting him into her house with a gentle look on her face, and sat him down on the couch. Sora gave her a weak smile and immediately laid down with his head in her lap. She was the best therapist in the world. It was routine for the two of them to comfort each other on Kairi's couch, though lately it had been him laying on her more often than not.

The petite red-head ran her fingers soothingly through Sora's chocolate spikes and hummed at him. Sora took that to mean she wanted the details of the aftermath. With reluctance he recounted this afternoon's events for her.

"Those boys." Kairi tisked.

"Hey." Sora muttered trying to sound offended.

Kairi leaned over so he could see her smile. Sora mumbled something about girls in retaliation but, she simply continued to play with his hair.

"I don't see why they can't even be civil to each other. I'm not asking them to be best friends or even like each other. They're the two most important people to me-"

Kairi's fingers stilled and she tugged on his spikes a mite painfully.

"Not including you of course." Sora added.

Placated, her fingers resumed their gentle ministrations.

"Have you sat each one down and explained that their behavior hurts you?" She asked finally.

"I don't . . . guys aren't supposed to do that." Was the brunette's intelligent response.

"Well, really Sora how are they supposed to know you're upset with them?" Kairi frowned.

Sora kept his gaze on the unholy white carpet of the living room, so he could pretend not to see the chastisement that awaited him in her eyes.

"I _have _told them I don't like it when they fight." He defended himself.

"Roxas probably just tells you to dump Riku to solve the problem. I'm sure Riku wants you to move in with him or something so he doesn't have to deal with Roxas. Am I close?"

Sora would never understand how girls knew these things.

"Maybe."

"Sora,"

Funny how his name said in that tone caused more reaction from him than almost anyone else, when said in the same way.

"Do you want me to talk to Riku at least?" His best friend asked kindly.

Sora shook his head against her stomach, before sitting up to face her. Kairi's eyes were patient as she waited for him to answer.

"No, I'll just have to tell them off myself." His eyes grew determined as he thought about it.

She grinned at her best friend mischievously.

"If that doesn't work, we'll have to just lock them in a room together until they get over it."

Sora snorted his amusement.

"I don't really want to end up an only child, or have to look for a new boyfriend. Thanks, Kairi."

She titled her head to the side curiously.

"You do know why the annoy each other at least, don't you?" She prodded.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged.

"Other than the fact that they both have impressive tempers? Not really."

"They don't like to share you." Kairi said softly.

Sora looked skeptical.

"They both want all of your time for themselves." She continued.

"They share me with you." Sora objected.

It felt weird thinking of himself as someone other people wanted to cloister. Like he was something extra special.

"Yes, but I'm a girl. It's not the same." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sora was distracted momentarily by the bright diamond earrings that he had failed to notice before hand. He shook his head. Roxas always told him he had A.D.D.

"Why wouldn't it be the same, unless . . ." he trailed off slightly shocked at her thought process.

"No! No nothing like that." she slapped his arm, blushing furiously.

"I just meant they feel they have to fight for your attention, or something." Kairi's sense of balance, once lost, took a while for her to regain.

Sora chuckled at his friend.

"Okay, okay I get it." He said, and shockingly he did.

They leaned forward for a hug and Kairi pinched his arm.

"Pervert." She giggled.

Sora smiled his classic smile, before heading back towards his own house. Roxas was still there and needed talking to.

"He doesn't treat you well enough." The blond twin immediately spouted off, when asked about Riku.

Sora looked confused.

"Of course he does. He buys me ice cream and stuff. . . it's not like I'm a girl Roxas." Sora's eyes narrowed a bit at the imagined insult.

Roxas waved his hand airily and sat down on the swivel chair across from his brother's bed.

"That's not what I meant. Of course you aren't a girl and need him to buy you crap. I _meant_ that he doesn't treat you like a boyfriend, just his best friend that he happens to . . .sleep with." Roxas clearly had been about to say something else but changed his words at the look on Sora's face.

"What's wrong with that? Riku is still my best friend."

Honestly, his brother wasn't making much sense. A blond eyebrow rose in response.

"You really don't see a problem with that?"

"Um, no?" Sora said, watching Roxas curiously.

His twin's shoulders fell in a shrug.

"Fine then. That's up to you, but don't expect me to like it."

He stood to leave the room, but Sora latched onto his wrist.

"No! I'm not asking you to like him! I'm asking you to not be a little shit to him every time you see him!" Sora ranted at him.

Roxas was surprised. He hadn't realized his brother was this worked up about the situation. Sora usually didn't raise his voice unless he was at his wits end.

"Alright. Okay, Sora I'll try. If he does." The blond couldn't help but add.

Sora released him with a breath and nodded.

"That's fine. Stay away from each other for all I care. I'm sick of being in the middle."

Identical eyes softened and Roxas gave him a quick hug.

"Sorry." He muttered not meeting his eyes.

Sora grinned slightly at his victory.

"Right. Are you coming over then?" Riku asked him casually over the phone.

Sora bit back a curse, both at his irritating lover and the computer desk that he just stubbed his toe on.

"Yes." He said instead.

He had called Riku to talk to him the same as Roxas, but the silverette was basically ignoring him in favor of, whatever else Riku had going on at his house. Sora figured Kadaj was bugging him again.

Sora flipped his phone closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had assumed making Roxas see reason would have been the more difficult, perhaps that had been a hasty thought.

The brunette kicked off his shoes in Riku's entryway and nodded to two of the triplets reclining in the living room. Loz and Yazoo waved as he passed by. Sure enough, once he opened Riku's door he saw Kadaj hovering over his lover chattering nonstop.

"Hey." Sora announced himself to the two silver-haired boys.

Riku barely glanced up in acknowledgment, he tried not to be hurt by this as Kadaj came over and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there shortcake." Riku's elder brother drawled.

It was a constant source of amusement to Sora that Riku's lanky brother never missed an opportunity to flirt with him. Usually, Riku would immediately be snapping at him to back off or physically come between them, he had no patience for his brother's antics. Now however, Riku didn't even bat an eyelash.

Sora wondered just what the hell he had done to make Riku so upset with him. In revenge, he played along with Kadaj, hoping to get a proper reaction.

"Why don't you ignore grumpy here and come and hang out with me?" Kadaj was saying giving him an overly obvious once-over.

Sora looked up with his best flirtatious face and said as sexily as he could,

"Sure, I only came here to see you anyway." He added a wink for effect.

Sure enough, no sooner than it took Riku to register his words, he was pushing Kadaj out of his room and tucking Sora behind him.

"Back_ off_ Daj." He snarled and shut the door.

Sora tried to keep the smirk off his face as Riku turned to face him. He expected to have to explain his joke and then pout until Riku gave him his attention. The sudden possessive kiss took him by surprise.

Riku reached out and crushed Sora to him, taking absolute dominance over the kiss. Sora willingly let him, and folded his arms around his lover contentedly. Riku licked the insides of his mouth with a desperation that was slightly bewildering. Sora let out a small moan, then gasped as Riku broke the kiss to lean his forehead against his own.

Sora panted a moment and glanced up at his lover. Riku's eyes were closed tightly and his arms trembled around the brunette's small frame.

"Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Please don't." His voice, so close to Sora's ear, was quiet and sad.

"Don't what? Riku. . .you know I was just joking with Kadaj don't you?"

"I know." Was the soft reply.

"Then," Sora pulled away to cup the other boy's face in his hands. "Tell me what I can do?"

"Don't leave."

"Leave?" Sora questioned.

Riku opened his eyes finally in anguish.

"I figured it was only a matter of time before I annoyed you too much. After what I said to you earlier, and always ignoring you to piss off your brother. You're going to dump me right?"

Sora was appalled that his lover had made such conclusions.

"Of course not!" He practically yelled.

Riku started at the volume and Sora pecked his lips in apology.

"Why the hell would you think that? I was mad at you earlier yeah, but I was mad at Roxas too. I was talking to Kairi and she said you didn't want to share me. . . is that true?" he felt a bit sheepish asking.

Riku blinked and looked wry.

"All-knowing midget." Riku's endearment of Kairi.

"Then why-?" Sora looked baffled.

"I thought you were tired of me taking up so much of your time. I always get so angry and I can't help it but-"

Sora silenced him with a kiss. Riku didn't release him until Sora pulled away once more.

"I'm not tired of you. I love you. I was going to ask you to stop yelling at Roxas all the time, that's all." Sora said firmly.

Riku's relief was as evident as it was adorable and ridiculous.

"I can handle that."

"You sure?" Sora asked hopefully.

Riku's nod was as firm as his declaration had been.

They shared a small secret smile.

"Okay then."

When he kissed him again, he refused to pull away.


End file.
